


All Wrapped Up

by mysticalmichael



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sweaters and cocoa for everyone, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmichael/pseuds/mysticalmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogar is too stubborn to admit how cold he is. Luckily he has Vav to help him warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wanted to write for a couple days, and I’m so glad I actually have some confidence to write. s/o to freelancerkiwi/writingkiwi for writing so many Movav fics and inspiring me to write one too <3
> 
> EDIT: I fixed up a few things in here that were bugging me, and I went with a less crappy ending lol

Winter was here; dark clouds were on their way to blanket the city in snow. The wind was cold and fairly strong, and it pretty much shook the forest trees and a house that currently resided in it. Snow was already falling heavily in the forest, and the rest of it was going to be in the city.

In the tree house, Mogar was on the floor, curled up into a tight ball and covered in every pelt he could find in his house to save himself from the frigid wind. His teeth chattered slightly and he huffed out his warm breath onto his hands, but it did nothing. He contemplated on getting up and going to the city, but this was his “hibernation time”, which he didn’t really have because he wasn’t exactly an animal.

Eventually, he gave up and collected his pelts, wrapping them haphazardly around his arms, his head and the rest of his chest. He then proceeded to put his sword in the pelt on his back, but the way the cold diamond blade made contact with his back sent violent shivers up his spine. He took the sword in his hand and climbed down from the tree house, attempting to make his way to the city.

He could’ve gotten Kablooie to take him there, which would’ve saved him some time (and some warmth), but she flew south about a couple months ago, so he’d have to trudge his way through the snow to make it to the city as quickly as he could.

**_;_ **

Meanwhile, two heroes were patrolling the city streets, freezing their asses off while doing so. X-Ray began to bitch and moan about the cold and the snow piling up in the streets and sidewalks, and Vav was about to tell him to stop. But then again, it was his fault that they were out here in the cold with nothing but their spandex outfits on. X-Ray begged him to let them put on something warm like coats and hats, but Vav told him it would get in the way when in combat with a criminal. Which was a pretty stupid reason if you asked X-Ray.

“Of all the fucking days of the week to do this, you had to pick the one day where my dick will probably freeze and fall off from how damn cold it is,” X-Ray whined.

“Cool it, X-Ray,” the Brit retorted, then began to quietly laugh at his own pun.

Turning around slowly, X-Ray shot him a glare and shoved his friend in the snow. “Nice joke, asshole. If I can get an icicle on my dick, I’d stab you with it.”

Vav laughed even harder, but it quickly turned into a loud shudder from the cold snow seeping through the spandex and against his skin. “We can’t do this anymore. Let’s do this again tomorrow.”

X-Ray slowly began clapping his hands. “Genius of the year right here. I never thought of that one before, especially not when I said it five fucking times an hour ago!”

Vav rolled his eyes and slowly got up, dusting the heavy snow off of his outfit. He waved goodbye to X-Ray as they both made their way to the nearest building and into their own apartments. Vav sighed in relief as he walked through the door and cranked up the A/C, tugging off his spandex outfit and replacing it with a cheesy blue Christmas sweater his mother sent him a couple years back, a thick pair of jeans and a pair of slippers. He despised the horribly stitched-on snowman design, but it was warm and perfect for weather like this.

About an hour later, he heard pounding at his door and someone shuddering loudly. He looked through the peephole and saw a giant hairy figure in front of the door, making him jump back in surprise.

“Blimey!” he squawked. He looked again and recognized the same bear hood and pelt. Vav’s eyebrows shot up and he opened the door quickly, letting in the pelt-covered bear man.

Mogar practically ran inside and dropped on the floor behind the couch, shivered violently. Kneeling beside him, Vav swore he could hear his teeth chattering rather loudly. He frowned a little and gently shook the bear man's shoulder.

“Mogar? Are you alright?” Vav whispered. Mogar stopped shuddering for a second and nodded weakly.

“Y-yes, I am fine,” Mogar stuttered. He clutched the pelts on his body closer to him and slowly propped himself up against the couch. Vav was about to begin removing the pelts from his body until Mogar growled and held onto them tighter.

“Don’t be so bloody stubborn, I’m trying to help you,” the Brit muttered, rolling his eyes. Carefully, he began to gently peel the pelts off of Mogar’s body, only to find them completely drenched and covered in snow. “Mogar, your pelts are soaked. You need to put something else on. No wonder you’re so cold.”

“Mogar is not cold,” Mogar growled. Vav narrowed his eyes and made an attempt to pull Mogar towards the heater near the window. He only managed to carry him to the rug in front of it, but it was good enough for Mogar. The bear man practically began to purr at the warmth from the heater.

This time, cautiously, Vav slowly peeled off the rest of the pelts, the man not even caring about Vav taking away the cold pelts. He takes them and hangs them on the shower rod in his bathroom to dry them. He even takes off the bear hood and his boots and places them near the heater. Vav realizes that Mogar can’t be wearing his soaked yellow pants until they’ve dried, too.

Gently, he starts prodding his finger at Mogar’s shoulder again to wake him up, receiving a grunt in return.

“You can’t keep wearing those pants, either,” Vav said with concern in his voice. “You need to change into something else.”

Mogar grunted again and felt his pants; they were cold and wet, and he didn’t want to get sick. Sighing a little, he gets up and proceeds to pull his pants down, only to have a wide-eyed Vav quickly grabbing onto his hands to hold them and keep him from exposing himself.

“Oh god, NO! Go change in my room! I have extra clothes in there, go put something on.” Mogar pulled his pants back up and walked into Vav’s room, shutting the door behind him and leaving a red-faced Brit in his wake.

A few minutes later, he approached the living room and stood in front of Vav, showing him his new get-up. Vav practically beamed at what he was wearing. He found another one of Vav's Christmas sweater that looked a little like his own, this one was red with small green Christmas trees covering it (the matching one X-Ray gave back to Vav since it was too ugly to wear); he also found a thick pair of jeans that were a little too long for his legs, and a pair of fuzzy socks he must’ve found in Vav’s underwear drawer. Wait, why was he snooping around in his underwear drawer?

Vav blushed slightly and patted the seat next to him. Mogar sat beside him and scratched his chest, the fabric of the sweater making him itch. “How are you feeling?” 

“Much better,” Mogar replied sheepishly. “I’ve never felt so warm.”

“It’s no big deal,” Vav scooted forward on the couch and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table for himself and gave the extra mug for Mogar. “Want some?”

Mogar’s nose twitched at the delicious smell. “What is this?”

“Hot cocoa, it’s a winter beverage,” Vav smiled. “I made it while you were changing, I thought it’d help.”

Mogar held the mug closer to his face, taking a long whiff of the hot liquid. He lifted it to his lips, immediately pouring it into his mouth and ended up coughing it up and fanning his tongue. Vav began to giggle, spilling drops of his cocoa on his own lap.

“You need to be careful!” Vav said, trying to suppress another giggle. “Here, blow it gently to cool it down.”

Mogar shot him a confused look. “I thought you wanted me to stay warm?”

Vav chuckled and nodded. “Of course I do, you donut. If you blow it, it’ll be warm enough to drink. You won’t burn your tongue this time.”

Mogar looked at the mug again and blew the top of it, slowly sipping from it. His eyes dilated at the delicious taste and downed the entire mug, Vav wincing at how hot it really must've been. Mogar didn't care, it was too good. “It is a wonderful beverage,” he said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Vav smiled and took the mug from Mogar’s hands and placed it back on the coffee table. Mogar stared out the window, watching the snowfall and sat in silence, twiddling his thumbs together.

“...Thank you,” Mogar murmured. Vav’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and smiled, wrapping his arms around Mogar. He wrapped his arms around Vav for a few seconds and let go. “I probably would have frozen to death if you didn’t help me.”

“Of course, Moges,” Vav beamed. He patted his lap for Mogar's head to lay on. Mogar complied and laid down, nuzzling his legs with his cheek and curled himself up into a ball on the couch. Vav giggled slightly at him. "You're such a teddy bear."

Mogar grunted in response and shut his eyes with a blush on his face.


End file.
